3 Way Mates
by Bleach Bishis
Summary: *Adopted by prussia's-germany* Bleach was an illusion and Ichigo is actually an arrancar. He also has two lovers that he knows from Aizen's illusion already. What will happen when they all fall in love again?
1. The Shattering Illusion

Hello! Well, once again I am writing a story about Grimmjow, EXCEPT...

IT'S ABOUT ICHIGO AND ULQUIORRA TOO! (not like i don't have them in alot of other stories)

ANYWAYS...

i've always liked the idea of GrimmIchiUlqui (yes, in that order)

For once I'm not making the emo rape someone, WOOHOO!

Though in this, I just obliderate the Bleach story line and make my own (Ichigo's an arrancar instead) (I'll explain it later, don't worry)

It also has alot of OCCness on Ulqui's part. It's hard to keep him an emotionless bastard in a love/sad story!

R, R, & E (read, reveiw, and enjoy!)

* * *

**This is what actually happens in Bleach (not really, it's just my awesome fake idea)**

**All that's happened so far in Bleach was nothing, but an illusion created by Aizen's zanpakuto, Kyouka Suigetsu. No one ever realized it, not even Gin, Tousen, any of the arrancar or Espada. No one, but Aizen knew of this and he kept it a secret. That is, until Ichigo stabbed him through the chest and the illusion was shattered and everyone fell into a deep sleep. **

~...~

Ichigo was the first to wake up and what he woke up to was nothing he would have expected, let alone ever entered his thought process at anytime...

He was lying in a large double-king or so sized bed, it was covered in a large marroon bed spread with cream colored sheets and large cream colored pillows, along with a few large decorative ones the same color as the bed spread/comforter. As he looked up he noticed that the bed also had a large canopy with thick peices of marroon colored fabric draped off the mahogany canopy and bed posts. He then tilted his head to look around the room. The walls were marble and white, the floor was tiled and also white. The ceiling was stone, but white too. Though there was two double doors, about 20 feet to the left of the bed on the same wall, were leading to a medium sized balcony, but he couldn't see outside from his spot on the large bed and he didn't feel like getting up for some odd reason. He then looked in another direction, this time to his left, and spotted two more large double doors leading to, what he assumed, was a bathroom. The door was about 30 feet away and on the right side of the bed, if you were looking froom the entry door. About 30 feet from the right corner of the bed, also from the entry door's perspective, was a large whit stone arch leading to a kitchen decorated with marble and nice appliances. He looked in awe, but once again shifted his vision to his right, but the entry door's left. On the left wall of the room was two more double doors, leading to what he assumed to be a closet. Feeling out of place and highly confused at where he was, Ichio decided to get up. He stopped when he realized his arm was under something and that something was also holding onto his hair, he concluded this because he couldn't really feel anything touching his head. He decided to reach down to where he thought the something holding him down was, but didn't feel it. Then he felt a hand and dislodged it from his hair, but while doing so he brushed what felt almost like bones on the left side around his left eye. There was solid bone from his left ear just before his noes. It went about 3 inches above his eye and 2 inches below. **(go on youtube and search 'Bleach Yaoi - Toxic' and the picture at 2:23. His is clothes and mask are the same as in the picture. I really like that picture...)**

_'I'M AN ARRANCAR OR HOLLOW OR SOMETHING!'_ Ichigo mentally screamed pulling his new-found-bone, it was defintaley stuck to his face alright. He then looked down and saw a white hand portuding from the covers, the one he pulled from his hair. It was slightly smaller then his own and the nails were black. Ichigo new it looked familiar so he pulled the covers down in one slick motion. There he was, Ulquiorra, clung firmly to Ichigo's chest in a deep sleep and...naked...

"NAKED!" Ichigo screamed, blood splurting from his nose, as he fell onto something, to hard to be a bed, behind him. He quickly grabbed a pillow and wiped the blood from his nose as Ulquiorra opened his stunning emerald eyes and focused them on Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped on top of Ulquiorra, who winced and tried to push Ichigo off, but the teen grabbed onto his waist and pulled the bat closer. He then sat up and pulled Ulquiorra onto his lap. Ulquiorra tried to push him away, but the teen seemed so much stronger all of a sudden. Then he saw it, a slightly smaller 0, compared to his 4, on the left side of his neck 3 inches below his ear. Ulquiorra's eyes grew wide, if Ichigo wanted to do _something_ to him he wouldn't be able to stop him. He was broken out of his thoughts as a warm appendage made it's way up his chest, Ichigo's hand. Then it wrapped around his neck and Ichigo stood up, pulling Ulquiorra with him. He held him at arms length and tightened his grip on Ulquiorra's neck so he couldn't breath. If possible, Ulquiorra began to turn pailer as he tried to pull the hand from his windpipe. He started to weeze and struggle to get air.

"WHY THE HELL AM I A HOLLOW NOW?" He screamed, throwing a nearly unconciouss Ulquiorra into the wall on the other side of the room, but not hard enough to brake it. Ulquiorra began to cough loudly as he put a hand to his throat. Ichigo then sonidoed in front of him and picked him up by the neck again and continued choking him. With all the noise, another being awoke and burst from the covers, shoving them off. His viabrant blue hair sticking up in every direction, his cyan eyes narowed, obviously pissed off and very...naked. Grimmjow immediately noticed Ulquiorra and, for some odd reason, had a strong urge to help him, so he also sonidoed over, tackling Ichigo to the ground. Ichigo was taken off gaurd and dropped Ulquiorra to the floor as he fell on top of him.

Then everything seemed to stop and they all stared at eachother. Grimmjow was on Ichigo his morning wood rubbing the teens entrance unintentionally. Ichigo was on top of Ulquiorra with his knees resting against either side of the smaller male's ass and his hands on either side of Ulquiorra's head, his morning wood right in front of Ulquiorra's entrance. Ulquiorra was under Ichigo his legs spread to either side, his knees bent, and his feet resting on the tile floor. His arms were above his head, avoiding Ichigo's own arms beside his head. Then everything seemed to click together.

Ichigo facial expression quickly turned from confusion into all out panic, while his face turned into a tomato...actually, that would be the understatement of the century. Grimmjow was also as red as a tomato, this time that expression was accurate, and his face also showed panic. Ulquiorra, for the first time in his time being an arrancar, showed emotion. He, to say the least, looked more freaked out then both of them, but his face was only half blushing. Unlike Ichigo and Grimmjow he had figured out what happened only seconds after the three of them woke up, if the peircing pain in is ass was anything to go by. He had figured out that they all must have had sex and that he was most defintely uke. He also concluded that it must have been double penetration, considering Ichigo and Grimmjow didn't either show any signs of discomfort in their nether regions. Ichigo then moved forward in an attempt to get away, but ended up pushing the head of his cock into Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra squeeked and immediately reacted. He put both hands down and clung to Ichigo's hips, locking his elbow's so the other arrancar couldn't move any further into him. Ichigo didn't seem to notice where his cock was at the moment and continued to try and crawl over, moving his cock deeper inside, despite Ulquiorra's desperate attmepts to keep him from moving.

"STAY STILL!" Ulquiorra screamed as his elbows buckled and Ichigo's cock was pushed halfway inside. Ichigo and Grimmjow both froze at the sudden high pitched scream. Ichigo then suddenly noticed the tightness that sorrounded him and let out a loud moan. Grimmjow twitched and Ichigo bucked his hips, forcing his cock even deeper and Ulquiorra let out another scream. Ichigo cleared the pleasured haze that filled his mind and looked down. Ulquiorra had tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, was bting his bottom lip and desperately clinging to Ichigo's hips in an attempt to stop his movement. Ichigo, noticing the small Espada's discomfort began to back up and Ulquiorra gasped. He quickly pulled his arms up and latched them around Ichigo's chest to keep him from moving. Then he threw his head into Ichigo's chest as he shuddered. Ichigo's cock, still being inside Ulquiorra, felt the vibration and clenching of muscles, and he bucked his hips again. This time he was forced all the way inside and hit Ulquiorra's prostate with full force. The small male let out a half scream half moan and shuddered again, his arms tightening around Ichigo's chest. He then forced his hips down to hit again and ended up forcing Ichigo back onto Grimmjow who impaled the teen with his cock. Ichigo let out a loud scream as pain shot through his body and forced his hips forward and into Ulquiorra again. He moaned, forced his hips back, Ichigo was forced back, Grimmjow moaned, Grimmjow thrusted, hit Ichigo's prostate, he bucked, and the process continued.

"I...I...I'm gonna...gonnna...c...c...c-I'M CUMMMING!" Ulquiorra shouted as he tensed and sprayed his seed all over himself. He shuddered and twisted as his orgasm rocked his entire body. He clenched around Ichigo who let out a loud moan that turned into a scream as he sprayed his seed inside Ulquiorra, who obviosly didn't know it was coming. He jerked in an attempt to not be filled, but Ichigo kept him in place to milk himslef. Ichigo also clamped around Grimmjow who thrust one last time before he released, but only half of it got in Ichigo until he jolted forward. The cum was searing hot and he didn't want to burn his ass off. Grimmjow was to caught up in his orgasm to really care as he shot his seed through Ichigo's legs and all over Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra whimpered as he was covered in more hot liquid. He had some how mangaed to get all off their cum on him and it was disgusting.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING?" Grimmjow screamed obviously diturbed by the two still technically having sex right in front of him. Ulquiorra let out a low whine and tried to push Ichigo down and himself up. He didn't like having something up _there_ and he didn't like keeping it there either, he already had the burning seed in him to deal with. Ichigo complied and pulled himself from the small body. Ulquiorra let out a gasp as the 'object' was removed and he immeditely collapsed on the floor. Grimmjow backed up, but wasn't quick enough as Ichigo fell backwards and inbetween his legs, barely missing anything..._important_. Grimmjow let out a sigh of releif as his buddies were sparred, but tried to back up again as Ichigo leaned the back of his head against Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow shivered as Ichigo's lower back rubbed against his limp and suddenly tender cock.

"GET OFF!" Grimmjow demanded as he pushed Ichigo forward and he orange head landed next to Ulquiorra, but this time didn't bother to catch himself and smashed into the hard floor. Grimmjow sat there completely shocked at what they just did, but was still trying to catch his breath. Ichigo was also trying to catch his breath, but he couldn't get Ulquiorra's expression as he came out of his head. It was so hot and just thinking about it brought his cock back to hardness again. Ulquiorra seemed to notice this and began to crawl backwards, but Ichigo grabbed his leg and pulled him foraward. Grimmjow was watching with wide eyes as Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's limp cock and began to fondle it along with his balls. Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he tried to get Ichigo's hands away from his most private places, he already felt violated and the drying cum in his ass wasn't helping.

"Enough. Unhand me." Ulquiorra's face was stoic and as far as a normal person could tell, so was his voice, but Ichigo and Grimmjow knew otherwise. There was a hint of fright in his voice and Grimmjow could tell why. If he was in Ulquiorra's position he doubted he would want a second round either. It probably felt like two people were ramming up his ass instead of just one, so he must be in pain.

"But Ulqui~ _this_ didn't get treated to before~" Ichigo purred seductively as he coaxed Ulquiorra's member into hardness. Then he pushed Ulquiorra down with ease and put his lips on the head. Ulquiorra gave a large gasp as his hands struggled to get free of Ichigo's one hand holding them down. Ichigo didn't budge as he continued his minstrations. He then took half of the cock into his mouth and Ulquiorra gave another loud gasp. He almost succeeded in bucking his hips, but was stopped by Ichigo's free hand on his left hip. Then Ichigo began to lick the vein on the underside of it as he sucked wih vigor.

"E..enough...Kurosaki...I...I...don't want...to...do this...anymore...unhan-hand-Ahhhhh...AHHHHHHH!" Ulquiorra began, but was cut of as Ichigo deep throated him and swallowed multiple times causing his hips to buck of their own accord and his vision to go fuzzy. He shook his head back and forth as heat coiled in his groin. Grimmjow watched stroking his own member in an attempt to releive the stress the 'show' was putting it through. Ulquiorra continued to buck his hip in a wild fashion as pleasure swirled through his body. He knew that if he came again he was most likely to pass out and he didn't want to be at Ichigo's or Grimmjow's mercy.

"Kurosaki...enough...don't want...to c-CUM!" Ulquiorra shouted as Ichigo pulled his mouth off, let go of Ulquiorra's hands, and gave a rough jerk to his cock. Ulquiorra let out another loud scream as he came and Ichigo began to milk him with his hand, making sure every last bit of seed was on Ulquiorra's chest and stomach. Then Grimmjow pulled his cock and he came squirting his essence on the not-so-clean tile floor. Ulquiorra's eyes slowly began to shut and within seconds he was unconciouss. Ichigo shook his head as his eyes turned back to their normal brown and the black and gold faded. He looked down at Ulquiorra who was covered in more cum than he remebered and then at his cum covered hand.

"Wh-what did I just do?" Ichigo stuttered as he stared at Ulquiorra. Grimmjow sighed as he came down from his high, but slwoly began to lose concioussness too. Then he let himelf lean his head back against the end of the bed he had currently been leaning against and fell asleep/passed out as well. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow who still had his hand partially enclossed around his now limp member and the white puddle in font of him.

"Creep..." Ichigo mumbled as he carefully picked Ulquiorra up and caried him into what he assumed was the bathroom. Turns out it was and it was huge. There was a hot spring, complete with rocks and a fake water fall. It took up about half of the 25 by 25 bathroom. He proped Ulquiorra up against the wall and walked out to lug Grimmjow inside. When he got out there though, Grimmjow was awake and looking around curiously.

"Come on Grimmjow. You, me, and Ulquiorra are taking a bath. We smell like sex, sweat, cum and catnip in your case." Grimmjow snarled at the comment, but followed Ichigo into the bathroom anyways. When they got in Ulquiorra was already in the bath sitting down with the water up to his chin. Grimmjow unceremoniously cannon balled in and Ichigo could tell Ulquiorra was fighting the urge to not cero the guy's face in. Though when he looked into the water by Ulquiorra he could see spots of blood and cum. Then he looked at himself, sure enough he had bits of blood on his dick. He sighed and climbed into the bath. Ulquiorra in return moved slightly away, but Ichigo wouldn't have it. He bolted over causing multiple splashes and grabbed Ulquiorra around the waist and picked him up. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as Ichigo sat down with himself on the orange-head's lap.

"Don't be mad at me Ulqui...please?" Ichigo asked nuzzling the back of Ulquiorra's neck with his nose. Ulquiorra went rigid at first, but relaxed and leaned back on Ichigo. Ichigo was still waiting for an answer and squeezed Ulquiorra's waist to get the point across.

"Anger is a useless emotion. I am not angry, I am mearly cautious. So the answer to your question is simply, yes. I will not be mad, nor was I ever mad." Ulquiorra answered monotone as he pushed himself from Ichigo's lap and into the bath water once more.

The filter was working well, because all the cum and blood that seemed to have accumulated was no where to be seen and the water was clear and fresh again. Ulquiorra walked/limped to the waterfall and put his head under it, letting the water run over him. He sighed and grabbed a bottle of mint shampoo on the side of the bath Ichigo had failed to notice. He squirted some on his hand and then began to wash the side of his hair he could with that helmet on his head. Ichigo then had the urge to swim over and wash the little angel's hair, but Grimmjow beat him to it. Ulquiorra looked surprised when Grimmjow began lathering the younger's head with the mint shampoo and massaging his scalp as well. Then it hit him. Ichigo swam over, unnoticed, squirted some blueberry shampoo on his hand, and began to wash Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow let out a rough purr and leaned into Ichigo, but made sure to wash Ulquiorra's hair too. When Ulquiorra felt his hair was clean enough he went back under the water fall and began to wash it out. Soon after Grimmjow joined him. Ulquiorra came out of the water fall, squirted some strawberry shampoo on his hand, snuck up behind Ichigo, and began to wash his hair. Ichigo jumped at first, but relaxed as Ulquiorra massaged his scalp and washed his hair. Once Ulquiorra was done he removed his hands from Ichigo's hair and Ichigo walked towards the water fall, he rinsed it out and grabbed some mint conditioner. It was the only conditioner, because Ichigo's hair and Grimmjow's hair were both to short to really need any.

"Smells good,"Ichigo commented sniffing the mint conditioner, "but you smell better..."He stated watching Ulquiorra's cheeks light up only slightly. Ichigo then stood in front of Ulquiorra and began to rub the conditioner into his hair while Grimmjow traced patterns on Ulquiorra's side with his finger tips. A layer of goosebumps quickly began to cover Ulquiorra and he shivered lightly. Ichigo lightly kicked Grimmjow in the shin to get him to stop. Grimmjow stopped and began to trail kisses down Ulquiorra's neck and the goosebumps slowly faded. Ichigo continued to massge his scalp and Grimmjow trailed kisses, until Ulquiorra let out a low moan and covered his mouth with his hands, looking somewhat terrified. Ichigo and Grimmjow both burst out laughing and Ulquiorra got miffed. He half limped, half walked, towards the water fall and went under it. He reached up and scrubbed his hair to get the conditioner out. While he was doing that, both Ichigo and Grimmjow quickly got out and grabbed each of their loofahs (those fluffy things you use in a shower or bath), strawberry and blueberry body wash, and quickly scrubbed eachother down, making sure to rub in some sensetive places along the way.

Ulquiorra didn't notice, even when they got back in. He was about to grab the mint body wash, but Ichigo grabbed it before he could. Ulquiorra reached for it, but Ichigo held it above his head and out of his reach. He reached again, but Ichigo held it even higher.

"Ichigo give it bac-" Ulquiorra began, but was cut off as the body wash was snatched out of Ichigo's hands and Grimmjow took it. Ichigo growled low in his throat and attempted to grab it, but Grimmjow pulled it out of his reach, and above his head. Ichigo scowled and tried to get again, but he was too short. Grimmjow chuckled and both Ichigo and Ulquiorra looked highly unamused. Grimmjow then burst into all out laughter and put one hand on his stomach, but managed to keep the body wash out of their reach. Finally, he said something.

"I get to wash Ulquiorra..." Grimmjow said in a completely serious tone that surprised both Ichigo and Ulquiorra after his laughing fit. Ulquiorra's cheeks lit up and he looked away. Both Ichigo's and Grimmjow's cocks twitched at the sight. He looked so hot when he showed emotion, especially embarassment. They couldn't help it, both Ichigo and Grimmjow pounced on Ulquiorra, who was taken by surprise and fell back. Grimmjow jumped around and grabbed him. He picked him up and set him on the side of the bath/hot spring. He set his hands in between his legs to cover his genitals. Yet again Ichigo's and Grimmjow's twitched, he was so hot like that. They both bolted to the body wash that Grimmjow tossed on the floor before they attacked Ulquiorra. They huredly snatched it up and poured it onto two dark green loofahs. Then they pulled Ulquiorra into a standing postion, much to the other's surprise.

"I can wash mysel-" He was cut off as Ichigo wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into a searing kiss. Grimmjow slowly slipped a hand between his legs and massaged his balls. Ulquiorra gasped and leaned into Ichigo his knees hitting each other while his ankles were spread apart. He looked really defenceless like that and Grimmjow took advantage of it. He reached his hand even further between his legs and grabbed a hold of Ulquiorra's member and jerked it. Ulquiorra broke the kiss with Ichigo and moaned into his chest as his knees threatened to buckle.

"I just...wish...to...to...take a bath!" Ulquiorra moaned out between ragged breaths. Ichigo and Grimmjow both let out diappointed sighs, but complied to the demands of their uke. Ulquiorra then gasped again as the two loofahs were pressed aganst his stomach and back as they began to scrub him down. Ichigo was scrubbing slightly harder to get all the dried cum off. Ulquiorra still wanted to wash himself, he assumed both Ichigo and Grimmjow had wandering hands. His suspicions were confirmed when his left cheek got a rough squeeze. He sighed and slapped Grimmjow's hand away. Once he was cleaned he attempted to walk away, but a hand snaked around to his chest and pinched his left nipple. He gasped and slapped Ichigo's hand away.

"Could you both keep your hands to yourselves for 10 minutes?" It was a retoricle question, but that didn't stop Ichigo and Grimmjow from both giving their answers, 'no'. Ulquiorra sighed and limped back into the spring/bath. He stepped under the waterfall and rinsed the mint smelling bubbles off. He could feel two lustfull gazes on his body, but immediately turned around when the gazes left his back. He was greeted with Grimmjow having Ichigo pinned to the ground their tounges intertwined as Grimmjow began to hump Ichigo. Ichigo let out a loud moan and humped Grimmjow back. Ulquiorra felt his cock harder instantaniously. His face brightened to a red shade as Grimmjow pulled Ichigo onto his lap and rubbed his erection against Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo gasped and gave a look to Grimmjow that said 'you dirty little boy' and Grimmjow returned his own that said 'damn straight I am!'. Ulquiorra let out a loud gasp as the two turned there gaze to him that said 'come play with us, Ulqui...'. Ulquiorra shook his head 'no' as he went back under the water fall and willed his erection to go away, which it did after many gross, turn-off, thoughts.

"Ulquiorra~" Ichigo purred in his ear as his hands wrapped around Ulquiorr's waist. Ulquiorra's eyes grew wide and he jumped. Ichigo laughed lightly and picked Ulquiorra up bridal style. Ulquiorra let out a light squeek, but shut up as a voice was heard. It was Aizen's voice, he was using a kido to project his voice through the whole of Hueco Mundo.

"My dear Espada are requested to join Gin, Tousen, and I in the meeting room, now." Aizen spoke. You could practically here the sneer in his voice. He must have known that the Cautro, Sexta and Cero Espada were having fun. Once the announcement was over Ichigo and Grimmjow growled and Ulquiorra just sighed. He was looking forward to what Ichigo and Grimmjow had been planning for him and by the sounds of it, they were too. Ichigo then placed the fourth down and walked to the large closet, pulling out a towel. He dried himself off and took out his uniform. It looked alot like Ulquiorra's but it was slightly shorter, showing part of his stomach, when worn, it was short sleeved, and it didn't have any coat tails. He slipped on a pair of black boxers, hakama (pants), his shirt/jacket, socks, and sandals. Ulquiorra followed, along with Grimmjow. Ulquiorra walked to his part of the closet and got his clothes. He pulled on his undershirt and jacket. He pulled on his boxers with a bit of wincing, and hakama with even more wincing. Then he sighed loudy, catching both Ichigo and Grimmjow's attention. Grimmjow changed quickly, looking to see why Ulquiorra was annoyed.

"What's wrong Ulqui?" Ichigo asked, he and Grimmjow looked into the closet at their uke. He was standing in the small hallway leading to the large closet. He was holding two socks in one hand a two sandals in the other and he winced every time he tried to bend over to put them on. Ichigo and Grimmjow both 'ohhhh'ed and immediately went inside the closet to help. Ichigo and Grimmjow made Ulquiorra sit down as they put his socks and shoes on for him. He thanked them quietly and they headed out for the meeting.

They walked down multiple hallways until they finally got to the stair case leading to the 10th floor. This was going to take a while, the meeting room was on the ground floor. They were on the 11th floor. Ulquiorra winced once more, his ass was killing him and the fact he had to walk down 11 flights of stairs and hundreds of hallways wasn't helping. Grimmjow noticed and pulled Ulquiorra onto his back, piggy-back style. Ulquiorra leaned into Grimmjow's back his hands idly playing with the blue hair on the nape of his neck. After about 2 minutes Grimmjow was pissed and he was showing it. He liked being on the sixth floor, so the meeting room wasn't 10 miles away, but he didn't mind having Ulquiorra on his back. Though the 11th floor did have alot more privacy since nobody messed with the cero Espada a.k.a Ichigo. He didn't know how he knew that, but he did and didn't question it.

"Why don't we just flash- I mean sonido there?" Ichigo asked. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both snapped there attention back to Ichigo, with looks that said 'why didn't we think of that?'. Ichigo smiled and signaled for Grimmjow to hand Ulquiorra over. Grimmjow complied and let Ulquiorra slide off. He landed gracefully on the ground, only to be picked up a millisecond later and held in Ichigo's arms bridal style. He squirmed and tried to get down, but stopped when he realized that Ichigo was moving way to fast for him to not get injured if he attempted to get down. Then he stopped abruptly and set Ulquiorra down. They were just around the corner from the other Espada and luckily Ichigo realized it before Ulquiorra looked like a wimp, being carried and all. A couple seconds later Grimmjow showed up, panting with his hands on his knees.

"EVER HEARD OF WAITING!" He yelled at Ichigo who just looked at him and shrugged. Ulquiorra ignored them and managed to hide his limp as he walked around the corner and into the group of Espada waiting for Aizen to open the door to the meeting. Grimmjow and Ichigo both stopped their arguement and ran around the corner when they realized Ulquiorra was gone. Once they rounded the corner they spotted Nnoitora seriously violated Ulquiorra's personal space and Ulquiorra looked really miffed.

"If it isn't the emo shorty! Sexy as ever I see! Can't I just fuck you once?" Nnoitora asked his creepy grin never leaving his creepy face.

"N-" Ulquiorra began, but was cut off as Ichigo delivered a kick to the back of Nnoitora's head, sending him into the floor with a crash. Grimmjow then stepped on his head and forced him even further into the tile. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he felt Ichigo's reatsu crushing down on Nnoitora with barely restrained fury. Grimmjow was repeadedly kicking him and they with both fuming.

"OF COURSE THE HELL NOT!" They both screamed and finally stopped pumbling he fifth Espada. He shakily pulled himself from the concrete and glared daggers at the two. He obviously didn't seem surprised Ichigo was there and as an Espada no less. Maybe only he, Grimmjow, and Ichigo got their memories back. It could be possible and it seemed like it considering no one was yelling to kill Ichigo or attacking him already. Ulquiorra sighed once more, for the 50th time that day, and stared at his two dominants.

"I did not need your assistance. You two are much too overprotective. I am the fourth Espada and not weak by any means. I am even more powerful than you, Grimmjow, but you insist on protecting me...I do not get it..." Ulquiorra stated emotionlessly. Ichigo and Grimmjow twitched. Did Ulquiorra just call them overprotective for beating on a guy who wanted to fuck _their _submissive? They both turned around and smiled evily, he was so going to get it in bed later. Ulquiorra gulped, but hid his terror behind his emotionless mask better than he thought he could. Then the doors opened and he walked in a little faster then he normally would. When he got in he noticed a differance in the meeting room than what he remebered. There were still 11 seats, but they were not facing the table, they were facing a large marble thrown about 30 feet away and elevated above the table. Aizen was getting too full of himself again.

"Please take your seats..." Aizen said as he sat in his thrown. Everyone took their normal seat, but Ichigo was cluless. No one was sitting in any number order, or power, heck, they weren't even seated by hair color. He was knocked out of his thoughs as one hand on his left arm and one on his right pulled him down into the large chair at the head of the table. The two hands were from Grimmjow and Ulquiorra who were looking at him like he was a completet idiot. Hey, he wasn't going to deny it. They were seated to his right and left a couple feet behind him.

**~45 minutes later~**

After the extremely boring meeting about the abilities of the Hougyoku, that no one needed to know, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra continued to walk to Ichigo's floor. Being the cero Espada, his floor was way nicer than Grimmjow's and slightly nicer than Ulquiorra's. Ulquiorra was Aizen's favorite so his floor came in second in terms of niceness. They continued walking, until they were at the top floor and Ichigo opened the floor with his spirit energy. He really didn't want anybody up there. They then continued to walk into Ichigo's bedroom.

Ulquiorra walked further into the room and jerked around when the door was shut with a large bang. Ichigo and Grimmjow were both standing by either side of the door, their arms crossed, except for Ichigo who reached over and twisted the lock, sealing it with his energy. Ulquiorra suddenly felt slightly panicked, but extremely aroused all the same.

"Remind me...Who's over protective again? I'm sure it's not us, since by the time we're done with you, you won't be able to see straight, let alone walke straight for a week..."Ichigo said as he and Grimmjow walked across the room and towards Ulquiorra who was already backed up into the bed. They stepped closer and the only thing Ulquiorra could do was try and step back, it only succeeded in tripping him onto the bed. Where he was thoroughly humped, molested, fucked, and quite the rider (for cocks that is) for the next 4-6 hours.

...TO BE CONTINUED...

~...~

* * *

i would have actually put in what they did to him (because i'm creepy like that), but my dad and mom were yelling at me to go to bed...

It's summer, i shouldn't have a bed time, but i do and i must go to bed...

SOOOOOO...

i will tell (in detail) what they did to him in the next chapter.

YAY!

Please **REVEIW!**

BYE!


	2. Mating Bites and Necklaces

SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I GOT SO DISTRACTED AND COULDN'T FINISH FOR A WEEK! (it was a week, right?)

Second chapter up, now, all the same though!

I hope you liked the first chapter, now it's time for the REAL sex!

It is going to be hot, wet, and oh so sexy!

ANYWAYS...

R, R, & E! (read, review, & enjoy)

* * *

**"Remind me...Who's over protective again? I'm sure it's not us, since by the time we're done with you, you won't be able to see straight, let alone walk straight for a week..."**

~...~

"I wish to be able to walk for a week, Ichigo. Grimmjow." Ulquiorra montotoned with a slight hint of a whine as he tried to pull out of his lovers' grips. Grimmjow and Ichigo both grinned and pulled him inbetween them in a kneeling position while Grimmjow was kneeling in back of him and Ichigo was kneeling in front of him. Ulquiorra was facing Ichigo, Ichigo was facing Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow was facing Ulquiorra's back. He looked even smaller than both of them like that. Then Grimmjow leaned forward pushing Ulquiorra in Ichigo, as Ichigo also leaned forward. They were effectively squishing Ulquiorra.

"I am having difficulty breathing..." Ulquiorra said as he pushed on Ichigo's chest, trying to get him to lean back a little. Ichgio complied, but only leaned back enough to let Ulquiorra breath more freely. Then Grimmjow moved up and back down, humping Ulquiorra's ass. Ulquiorra gasp and reached back to stop Grimmjow, but Ichigo started too. He began to rub up and down, his erection rubbing against Ulquiorra's lower stomach creating delicous friction. Then two sets of hands were put on Ulquiorra's hips and he was pushed forward and back, adding to the wonderful rhythm. Ulquiorra let his hands rest on Ichigo chest in tiny fists as he threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"You like that, huh?" Grimmjow purred as he and Ichigo drastically picked up the pace. They began moving Ulquiorra's lower half back and forth to rub against them just as they both went up and down. Ulquiorra let out a large gasp as his pants were litterally ripped from his body, along with his jacket. Then Ichigo stopped for about two seconds to rip his own clothes off and continued. Jumping in exactly where he left off and not ruining the pace they set in the slightest. Grimmjow then backed off as well and ripped of his clothes and threw them in the pile of shredded clothes. They were now all in their black boxers and the friction suddenly got much higher. Ulquiorra once again threw his head back and let out a loud moan. Then Ichigo and Grimmjow both sped up even more causing Ulquiorra to shiver and cling to Ichigo as pleasure surged through his body. Grimmjow and Ichigo both smirked and started to make out over Ulquiorra's head.

"I...I...I'm...gonna...c-" Ulquiorra began as the pleasure was just about to push him over the edge. Then both Ichigo and Grimmjow moved back and Ulquiorra fell onto his hands and knees shuttering as his release was taken away from him. He looked up at Ichigo and Grimmjow his eyes half lidded and filled with annoyance, but mostly lust.

"No you're not!" Grimmjow mocked flipping Ulquiorra over, pulling down his boxer's and snapping on a cock ring. Ulquiorra looked on in horror as the cock ring was snapped into place and the many releases the two above him would put him through would be contained, until he couldn't take it anymore. He whined and tried to pull it off, but Ichigo grabbed his arm, pulled up his boxers, and pulled him onto his lap. Ulquiorra leaned against Ichigo as his arousal got all the more painful.

"Why don't you do this to Grimmjow, I'm not a masochist..." Ulquiorra suggested holding a white finger towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow smirked again, crawled over, and grabbed his hands. He pulled it to his mouth and began to suck on the white fingers. Ulquiorra melted into the touch and let his body go limp and his eyes barely staying open. Then a seductive purr knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Now prepare yourself, Ulqui, and make sure it's a good show~" Ichigo purred in his ear and Ulquiorra's eyes snapped open, his cock hardening painfully. He turned around to look at Ichigo his emerald eyes shining in the dim light of the room. Ichigo licked Ulquiorra's cheek and pushed him off his lap. Grimmjow released Ulquiorra's fingers, but there wasn't quite enough saliva on them for least painfull entry. Grimmjow sighed and pulled out a large drawer from under the bed and pulled out three bottles of lube. One was mint, for Ulqui, stawberry, for Ichigo, and blueberry, for Grimmjow. He smiled and tossed Ulquiorra the strawberry and blueberry and Ichigo the mint. They looked at him confused. Why did they get tossed them the wrong flavor lube?

"Don't give me those looks. Ichigo's gonna be in Ulqui with me, so Ulqui should prepare himself with stawberry and blueberry lube. Ichi's gonna be taking care of Ulqui's dick so he can use mint on Ulqui's dick. God, and you call me dense..." Grimmjow explained logically much to the two other's surprise. Ulquiorra nodded slowly and opened the cap to the strawberry lube. He poured some onto four of his fingers, genorously coating them so entry would be least painful. Then he did the same with the blueberry. He then went back on his hands and knees, but only used one hand as the other went to his entrance. He stuck one coated finger in and winced slightly. It didn't really hurt, he was still just not used to the feeling yet. He stuck it in, all the way to the last knuckle and began to thrust it in and out, moaning as he did so. Then he pulled it out and put both his index finger and middle finger together, shoving them in. He cried out and forced his hips back onto the fingers as they hit his prostate. He scissored his entrance and moaned again. He continued doing this until all four fingers were inside him and he was comfortable with it. He searched for his prostate to show Ichigo and Grimmjow where it was. When he found it he bucked his hips and both Ichigo and Grimmjow jumped.

"Y-you're good!" Ichigo complimented as he resited the urge to pull his dick. He almost came on the spot watching Ulquiorra put on his 'show'. Ulquiorra noticed this and tossed Ichigo the starwberry lube so he could get ready. Grimmjow noticed this and signaled for Ulquiorra to pass the lube. Grimmjow caught it and waisted no time pouring half the container onto his large dick. Ichigo felt slightly enviouss at his partner's size, but lathered his dick and fought off the feeling. Once they were prepared and Ulquiorra was prepared they all crawled into the center of the bed. Ulquiorr faced the left wall and stayed on his hands and knees. Ichigo squeezed in under him and kissed him passionately. Grimmjow climbed on top his arm going on either side of the bodies below him and his thighs resting against Ulquiorra's ass.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed his cock and positioned then head at Ulquiorra's entrance. Ulquiorra nodded slowly and Ichigo slowly began to push his way in. Ulquiorra gasped and arched his back as he was filled, but nearly as much as he was about to be. He wiggled around a little, making sure Ichigo's member was in a comfortable spot inside his entrance. He then nodded to tell Grimmjow he was ready. Grimmjow then positioned his dick and slowly pushed inside the already full ass. Ulquiorra winced as he was stretched, but it would take more than that to stop him from wanting them to fuck him senseless. Once Grimmjow was fully seated inside he waited for Ulquiorra to give them the go ahead to start moving. After a couple of minutes Ulquiorra nodded his head and Ichigo thrust lightly. Ulquiorra screamed pleasurably as his prostate was nailed head on. Grimmjow noticed this and thrust lightly where Ichigo dick was. Ulquiorra screamed again and forced his hips back, screaming for a 3rd time.

"So...full,...so...good!...H-harder!...F-faster!...D-damn...it!" He demanded forcing his hips back again. Grimmjow and Ichigo then picked up the pace, pounding into Ulquiorra relentlessly getting the small arrancar to scream and moan until he nearly lost his voice. Ulquiorra had his third phantom cum and clamped around Ichigo and Grimmjow again. They both stealed themselves and barely managed to not spray their seeds deep into the tiny body between them. Though they did notice that Ulquiorra looked in pain and he really wanted to cum. Ichigo grunted and signaled to pick up the pace as Ulquiorra fell onto Ichigo's chest, silently screaming and panting loudly. Ichigo then reached up, grabbed the lube, squirted it in his hand, and reached back down again. He began to jerk the member until Ulquiorra shot back up again and began to buck into the hand screaming and moaning loudly again.

"Wish...to...ngh...c-cum!...plea-please!...ahhhhhh...Ahhhhhhhh...ahh...ahh...ah...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ulquiorra screamed as his 4th phantom cum racked his body, he couldn't take much more. Ichigo continued to squeeze and pull, until he and Grimmjow were about to release and he pulled off the cock ring. Ulquiorra moaned loudly again and bucked releasing a build up of 4 phantom cums and one real one all over him and Ichigo. His walls clamped painfully and Grimmjow and Ichigo both moaned as they released their own seed into the barely conciouss fourth. They all layed there in a pile, until Ulquiorra twitched. They realized he wanted their dicks out, _now_. They both pulled out and Ulquiorra arched his back, almost 'till the point of snapping it. He then gasped as both the heads were pulled out and he suddenly felt empty.

He rolled off Ichigo and unto the soft bed. Grimmjow also rolled off making sure to not roll on top of Ulquiorra. He layed down on the left of Ulquiorra with Ichigo on the right of Ulquiorra. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's shoulders and brought him close to his chest. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's waist and snuggled close. They were all about to fall asleep when Ulquiorra spoke.

"Do you both want to mate with me and each other?" Ulquiorra asked as he sat up, wincing slightly. Ichigo and Grimmjow were confused. Isn't that what they just did? They also sat up and looked at Ulquiorra, who looked as serious as ever. He finally caught on to the fact that they were confused and decided to explain.

"You see, we just had sex, it's not quite considered mating, unless we were actually mates. So we must mark each other to truly be mates. Once we mark each other by biting each other on the neck, the sign of our mating will turn into a solid object. Say, one orange and one blue stripe on my horn, or symbols appearing where the marks were given. Bites on the left side of the neck mean the arrancar who bit you is your dominant. Bites on the right side of the neck mean the arrancar who bit you is your submissive. So I would have two bites on the left side of my neck, if we were to mate, Ichigo would have one on each side, and Grimmjow would have two on the right side of his neck..." Ulquiorra said watching both Grimmjow and Ichigo nod, signafying they understood, "So, would you two-"

"WAIT! Does that mean that creep Nnoitora would know you were already mated and back off?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow snapped his attention to Ulquiorra to see his answer. They obviously wanted Nnoitora to stay away from Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked at their desperate looks and he answered truethfully.

"He will most likely leave me alone when he knows I have life mates, but I'm not positive. He is Nnoitora after all..." Ulquiorra replied monotone, hinting nothing of what he felt on the inside. In truth he really hoped Nnoitora would back off. Grimmjow and Ichigo both smiled, obviosly they didn't care whether the answer was no or not, they still would have kicked Nnoitora's ass if he came onto Ulquiorra again. Ulquiorra sighed, he wasn't sure if he wanted those two over protective nutcases as his mates anymore.

"It doesn't matter! You guys are both going to be my mates whether you want to or not!" Grimmjow boomed. Obviously he was into the idea. Then Ulquiorra's attention snapped to Ichigo when he spoke just as loud, if you could really call it speaking anymore.

"Hell ya! Of course I want you two as my mates! Ulquiorra, what about of you?" Ichigo asked hopefully. Grimmjow and Ichigo both gave him hopefull puppydog faces. Ulquiorra looked at them and sighed. They both looked like they were about to cry, that is until he nodded his head and they both tackled him, kissing him repeatedly. He let the only smile he ever remebered giving when they did that. Their smiles only brightened at the sight of Ulquiorra visibly happy.

"I get to go first! I bite you two on the left side of your necks right?" Grimmjow asked, making sure he didn't 'sign up' as submissive. Ulquiorra nodded and Grimmjow leaned forward and bit into Ichigo's neck, hard. Ichigo moaned even though it hurt, he didn't get it. Then after a few seconds Grimmjow released Ichigo's neck and they both smiled. Then Grimmjow turned and looked at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra's eyes suddenly widened, he hoped Grimmjow could reach his neck with his helmet there. He then leaned his head as far to the right as he could, exposing as much of the left side of his neck as he could. Grimmjow then leaned forward and latched onto the white flesh. Ulquiorra also moaned loudly. After a few seconds Grimmjow released his neck.

"My turn!" Ichigo siad as he leaned forward and latched onto the right side of Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow groaned and after another few seconds Ichigo released his neck. He and Grimmjow were both officially mated to eachother, now they had to pull Ulquiorra into the mating group. He looked at Ulquiorra, who tilted his head as far as he could to the right and exposed another small advance of skin under his helmet. Ichigo bit it and Ulquiorra gasped which quickly turned into a moan. He let go after a moment or two and looked at Ulquiorra.

"I suppose I have no choice..." He said sarcastically earning looks from Ichigo and Grimmjow. He then leaned forward and had to go onto his knees to reach Grimmjow neck. He bit into the right side of his neck and Grimmjow pulled him into his lap. Ulquiorra managed to keep his teeth down on his neck, but it didn't stop him from gasping into the flesh. He released Grimmjow's neck after a few seconds and pushed himself off of Grimmjow's lap. He turned around to Ichigo and kneeled in front of him. He then straightened up and bit into the right side of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo moaned, but didn't pull Ulquiorra into his lap like Grimmjow did. Then Ulquiorra let go of Ichigo's neck and they all looked at eachother.

"Well now I have two hot submissive mates, I'm happy!" Grimmjow laughed pulling Ichigo and Ulquiorra into a bear hug. Once they were done hugging and kissing each other they fell back onto the bed and pulled the covers up. Grimmjow was on the far left, Ichigo next to him, and Ulquiorra was next to him, on the far right. They all snuggled close to each other and fell into a blissful sleep.

**~The next morning~**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS AND WHY WON'T IT COME OFF?" Ichigo shreiked from the bathroom, desperately trying to pull a thin bone necklace from his neck. It ws thin, orange, and the chain was made of small bone chain links. It had a small emerald bat and light saphire cat, but Ichigo didn't seem to figure out what it was and why it wouldn't come off.

"What the hell is your problem? Ulquiorra's still sleeping moron!" Grimmjow whispered loudy from the bathroom door. Ichigo turned around and slapped his hands over his mouth when he heard sheets russling and a small groan from the other room. They both peeked in and saw Ulquiorra roll onto his side and then groan again. Then he rolled back onto his back and open his eyes. He then sat up and yawned, looking over to Ichigo and Grimmjow. Ichigo saw that around Ulquiorra's neck was the same bone chain, except it was dark green with a saphire cat and a ruby cloud/fur ball looking shape. **(when Ichigo turns into a hollow he has those tufts of red fur that look like clouds. I'm just gonna call them clouds)** Then it hit him like a pound of bricks.

"It's the sign of our mating! Cool! It looks pretty awesome too!" Ichigo yelled happily. Grimmjow's eyes opened wide and he looked to his neck. There was the chain, it was light blue with an emerald bat and the same ruby cloud. Ichigo was right it did look pretty cool. Ulquiorra wasn't nearly as excited, but he was happy it wasn't stripes on his horn or something. He then just put his head back on the large cream pillow and slowly began to fall asleep again. He almost fell asleep until he felt a hand on his back side. He huffed out a breath and was just about to slap it away, until a funny feeling overcame him. He quickly turned and saw Ichigo hovering over him, his hand was glowing and he was healing the aches that Ulquiorra had sustained during sex. Then the aches began to disapear until they were finally gone and Ulquiorra felt great again. He leaned over and grabbed Ichigo's waist resting his head on the other's lap.

"Where did you learn to heal and so well no less?" Ulquiorra mummbled into Ichigo's lower stomach. Ichigo sighed and shook his head, indicating he didn't know or, more likely, didn't remeber. Ulquiorra sighed and lifted his head from Ichigo's stomach and layed flat on the bed. He then put his hand on his stomach and turned away as it immited a low rummble. Grimmjow laughed as he climbed onto the bed and then abruptly stopped when his own stomach growled. Ichigo's stomach soon followed.

"I am going to take a bath, would you like to join me?" Ulquiorra asked seductively as he got off the bed and swayed his hips seductively as he walked towards the bathroom. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow gulped as they bolted to the bathroom. 'Bath time' was pretty much the same as last time, but a little more steamy. **(;D)**

**~About 1, steamy, hour later~**

"Mating is definately better than sex..." Grimmjow mummbled as they all stummbled out of the bathroom. Ulquiorra walked out slowly, making sure he didn't topple over and Ichigo was also making sure he, himslef, didn't trip over his own feet.

"Definately..." Ichigo agreed as they all flopped on the bed. Ulquiorra rubbed his lower back, he didn't dare touch his ass. Ichigo then put a hand on Ulquiorra's ass and squeezed. Ulquiorra sighed and was about to slap it away, but Ichigo began to heal him. Ulquiorra moaned into the pillow and let Ichigo heal his soar backside. Then Ichigo put his hand on his own ass and began to heal himself. Grimmjow was not gentle, by any means.

"You guys are such whimps! I wouldn't need to heal myself if I got it in the ass!" Grimmjow bragged. Ichigo finished healing himself and both he and Ulquiorra turned to Grimmjow while glaring evily. Then they both cracked large smiles and their eyes gave a malist hint.

"Want to test that theory?" They both asked tilting their heads and continued smiling creepily. Grimmjow gulped and shook his head quickly. Ichigo both gave him looks that said 'I thought so.' and pushed their faces back into the bed.

Ulquiorra was the first to get up. He walked over to the closet, not limped, thanks to Ichigo's healing ability. He opened the large doors and began to take out his clothes. He didn't feel like having a second round so he dressed quickly before Grimmjow or Ichigo got any ideas. He walked back out and into the kitchen where he was about to start making breakfast, but four arms grabbed him from behind. He tried to pull Ichigo and Grimmjow off of him. He managed to get one of Grimmjow's arms off, but Ichigo didn't budge. They picked up and brought him back into the closet.

"I am already changed, I do not ne-" Ulquiorra began, but was cut off as a slutty maid's dress was held in front of his face. He lit up bright red and struggled to get free, "I will not wear that!" He siad monotone for the most part with a hint of embarassement and annoyance. He heard a chuckle from behind him as his pants were pulled to his ankles and then pulled off.

"Don't forget the panties and tights!" Ichigo reminded Grimmjow as the blue haired male neglected to pull off the boxers, shoes, and socks. Ulquiorra's face became even more bright as he struggled to get free. Though, being the Cautro Espada and Ichigo being the Cero Espada, he had no chance. His boxers, socks, shoes, then jacket were pulled off.

"N-noooooooooooo!"

**~10 looong minutes later~**

There Ulquiorra stood, in the middle of the room in a way-to-short maid's dress, women's panties, tights, flats, and a large bow on his horn** (link to maid's dress picture is on my profile page at the very bottom! Though, imagine the cup size smaller so it fits Ulqui)**. Ulquiorra was bright red, especially compared to his pale skin, and he was standing with his knees together and ankles apart. Ichigo and Grimmjow were both stiffling laughs and nosebleeds while Ulquiorra was beyond embarassed. Then Ichigo's and Grimmjow's noses blew when Ulquiorra turned around and bent over to try and take the shoes off, showing the black panties, the tights, and part of his ass. He immediately snapped back up and turned around and blushed harder.

"Don't get nose bleeds!" Ulquiorra whined grabbing the hem of the dress and trying to pull it down to cover more of his thighs. Ichigo and Grimmjow were both pinching their noses, but it did nothing to seize the blood flow. Ulquiorra was sick of it and walked back into the closet. It caught the attention of Grimmjow and Ichigo and they both walked in after him, the blood in their noses clotting. BIG mistake. When they got inside the lights went out and they were stripped and redressed. When the lights turned back on they found themselves wearing a sexy flight attendant's outfit and sexy cop outfit **(Both links are also on my profile page)**. Ichigo blushed immeditely and looked at the leather outfit, fish nets, and high heals. Grimmjow yelped and looked at the skin tight blue uniform and white platform boots.

"I didn't think you'd like it either!" Ulquiorra said as he pulled on the hem of the maid's dress again. Ichigo and Grimmjow both immediately started pulling on the hems too. They felt so exsposed and now felt slightly bad for Ulquiorra, but it was close between that and the fact that Ulquiorra was blushing his face off. Ichigo decided to make the best of the situation. He strutted out of the closet, swaying his hips. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both followed him out and were beyond surprised at what they saw.

Ichigo was standing in the middle of the bedroom, with his finger flexing, beckoning them to come closer. When they both did come closer he sonidoed out of the room and down the hall. Ulquiorra closely followed, wondering how Ichigo managed to sonidoe in high heels, he was having difficulty in flats! Once he caught up he was surprised to see Ichigo straddling the back of the couch in the living room. It was a large white plush couch about 12 feet from the right wall of the room facing an absolutely massive flat screen hanging on the wall. In the far left corner was a sleek marble bar and 3 stools with plush seat cushions. In the closest left corner was a pool table and on the left wall 6 feet away was a fooze ball table. In the far right corner was a large entertainment center filled with movies, a few manga, and porn to get them excited. The floor, unlike the rest of Hueco Mundo was covered in a white shag carpet. There was also a light in the middle of the room illuminating everything. To top it off was a disco ball hanging in the middle of the room too.

"I do not remeber this roo- I-Ichigo! W-what are you doing to the couch?" Ulquiorra began, but cut himself off as Ichigo began to hump the couch. Ichigo once again motioned for Ulquiorra to come closer and the small espada shook his head, he didn't like the feel of Ichigo when he had fuzzy handcuffs and whip on his hips. Why didn't he take those off when he put the outfit on Ichigo in the first place? Ichigo smiled and sonidoed over to Ulquiorra who straitened up and looked warily at the other. Ichigo now had the handcuffs in his right hand and he gave no sign of what he was going to do with them. Suddenly Ichigo's intentions were very clear when the handcuff were snapped onto Ulquiorra's wrists and he picked him up. Ulquiorra's face grew a bright red and he tried to push away when Ichigo held him wih one arm and reached for the whip.

"Ichigo, you're getting too far into it." Ulquiorra monotoned and broke the handcuffs with little force. Ichigo whined and pouted, why did their submissive have to be no fun? Ulquiorra then walked back down the hall and saw Grimmjow flat on the floor his high heels in a broken pile next to him. Ulquiorra barely surpressed a smile as he walked past and back into the bedroom.

He walked into the closet and was about to put on his uniform when he saw a pair of dark green sweatpants and a black t-shirt. He took of the maids dress, tights, flats, and panties, making sure to ruin them so they couldn't be used in the future and changed into boxers along with the pj's. He hadn't been able to use them for a while because most of the time he fell asleep in nothing, but cum, sweat, and a small amount of blood. Once he was changed he then noticed something. He reached up and felt the large bow he had forgot to taken off and pulled on it. It didn't budge, so much for it being a bow, it was more like a rock climbing knot. He pulled on it again, it still didn't budge. He then carefully concentrated a small cero, for the sake of his horn, and aimed. Then he fired it, when he was sure he would miss his horn. He immediately saw the bow fall down in front of him and no damage was done to his horn or anything besides the offensive object. He sighed and exited the closet.

He walked over and changed the sheets on the bed to something less...soiled. Once he was done he turned around and saw both Ichigo and Grimmjow wobble into the closet. Ulquiorra suddenly felt glad he didn't have to wear high heels. Ichigo and Grimmjow came out a few minutes later. Ichigo was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants with a purple t-shirt. Grimmjow was wearing a grey 'wife beater' with a pair of sky blue sweatpants. Ulquiorra resisted the urge to smile again, a little time off was always fun.

They all started walking to the kitchen just as their stomachs all growled. Ichigo then reached forward and grabbed both their hands and pulled them backwards. They both almost fell backward, but caught themselves. Ichigo continued to pull them backwards until Ulquiorra pulled on his hand made him stop while he and Grimmjow turned around. Ichigo then grabbed their hands again and pulled them out of the bedroom and away from the kitchen. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow gave him questioning looks and tried to pull him back to the kitchen, but Ichigo used little effort to continue pulling them along. He was the Cero Espada after all. Ulquiorra sighed and followed obediantly, but Grimmjow continued to try and pull away.

"Would you knock it off? That kitchen only has coffe, hot chocolate, and some yogurt! There's a kitchen down this hall and to the right is the one that has way more food and it's all really good food too!" Ichigo yelled as he let go of Grimmjow's hand and let the other fall backwards. Grimmjow huffed and stood up again, this time he followed obediantely. After about a minute more of walking they reached the kitchen.

It was large, marble, and, go figure, white. There was a huge stainless steal frige, dish washer, sink, microwave, and oven. There was a large marble isle in the center of the room with cabinets around the entire thing and a sink on the far left side. There were more marble counters about 5 feet from the other counter, circling it. There were also large cabinets above the larger counter, on the walls. The fridge was in a break in the counter against the wall. The microwave was to the right of the fridge, above the counter on the wall. The oven was in the outside counter, with the dish washer a foot to the right. There was a marble table with marble chairs about 10 feet away from the kitchen. Ulquiorra looked around, it was nice, but he was going to have to memorize where everything was. He was probably going to have to cook, God help them if Grimmjow cooked. Then to his surprise Ichigo walked forward and took out a large cook book from one of the cabinets next to the microwave and flipped through the pages.

"Does this sound good to you guys?" Ichigo asked. Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked forward and he pointed to a list of ingrediants, a recipe and a picture. The title said 'Hollow, egg, & bacon casserrole' and the picture looked absolutely delicous. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's stomachs growled in response and Ichigo laughed before he was cut off by his own stomach. Grimmjow and Ichigo started laughing while Ulquiorra covered his mouth and bent over, trying to hold in his own laugh. He let out a slight squeek and hissed at his weakness. He managed to regain his composure with a bit of struggling, but couldn't stop a smile from slipping onto his face. Once the laughter died down they began to take out ingrediants and started to cook. About fourty-five minutes later the casserrole was done and Ichigo took it out of the oven. Ulquiorra put two hot pads down and Ichigo set the hot dish down. He cut it and took out three peices, setting each on a differant plates and passed them out.

"Ready? EAT!" Grimmjow said as they stared at the meal. He immediately grabbed his fork and stuffed his face, Ichigo grabbed his fork, but was a little less barbaric, and Ulquiorra carefully picked up his fork and began to eat neatly. His compossure never slipping even though his tastebuds were screaming_ 'SMILE! THIS STUFF IS DELICOUS!'_. Ulquiorra managed to keep the smile down and ignore the fuzzy feeling he was getting in his stomach, he was still new to emotions, considering he just 'died' and got his heart a week ago in Aizen's illusion. Though it still felt like he had one in his chest and it felt comforting.

Once they were done, Ulquiorra grabbed the plates and forks and placed them neatly in the dish washer. He then washed his hands and dried them on a towel handing on the handel above the stove. He was then picked up and didn't struggle as Ichigo carried him to the living room, Grimmjow holding Ichigo's waist. Once they got there Grimmjow let go of Ichigo, Ichigo set Ulquiorra on the couch, and walked to the entertainment center in the corner of the room. He looked through the movies while Grimmjow turned the heater down. It was the middle of the winter and it got surprisingly cold there, that's why they had the heat on. But now, the heat was down and Ichio and Ulquiorra would be more inclined to snuggle. Ichigo hummed as he searched and ended up picking out the 'Titanic'. He put it into the blueray dvd player and they all got comfortable on the large couch. Ichigo was sitting on the left, Ulquiorra in the middle, and Grimmjow on the right **(from their perspectives)**. They then pulled the large plush blanket over them and snuggled as the room tempature decreased 10 fold. Finally, when Ulquiorra started to freeze to death he allowed himself to shiver, immediately cathing Ichigo's and Grimmjow's attention. How on earth did he get cold snuggled between two warm bodies, under a thick blanket, and curled in a ball? Then they figured it out and shivered. Maybe Grimmjow turned the heat a little too low...30 degrees farenheight. Perfect.

"Who the hell was moronic enough to turn the heat OFF?" Ulquiorra asked as he turned the heat on and up to 80 degrees, but he already knew who did it. He then bolted over to the couch and jumped into the covers, pulling them around himself. He was freezing. Grimmjow should have known that it got well below freezing in Hueco Mundo and he turned the heat OFF! Ulquiorra swore under his breath as he began to shiver and barely stopped his teeth from chattering. He had a really low blood tempature compared to the rest of the Espada **(i got that idea from me! My tempature usualy runs at 96.8 instead of 98.6! Weird right?)**. Ichigo and Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra and quickly huddled in close, not only did they like snuggling they were worried he was to cold and could get sick. They all were cuddled on the couch, the dvd player off and just about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door down the hall. They all slowly opened their eyes and the knocking continued.

"What is it now?" Ichigo yelled as he got off the couch with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra following close behind. Ulquiorra had the blanket wrapped around him and Grimmjow just yawned. Ichigo opened the door and there was small arrancar cowering. Ichigo sighed and changed his demeanor to something less intimadating and the small arrancar perked up. She then relayed a message for an Espada meeting that they must not have heard. Ichigo sighed and nodded his head and the arrancar scurried off.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra asked as he slowly released the blanket. It warmed up and he really didn't need it anymore, but he only noticed then. Ichigo smiled and tapped his foot. Ulquiorra being so cute wrapped up in a plushy blanket caused the message to slip his mind. He snapped his fingers as it came back to him.

"There's an Espada meeting in like two minutes...TWO MINUTES!" Ichigo yelled as he stared at a clock hanging on the wall. He then ran into the bedroom with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow following close behind. They all quickly changed and sonidoed out of the door and to the meeting. Once they got there the Espada were filing in and they sighed in releif. They all walked in, completely forgetting about hidding there sign of mating, so everyone could see.

Once they sat down they heard what sounded like someone pretending to throw up and turned around. Nnoitora was pretending to throw up and Harribel was wide eyed along with a few others as they stared at the three. Harribel pointed to their necks and then they got it and all blushed. She simply smiled, though you couldn't see it, in silent approval to their choice of mates.

"So you guys took my fuck away from me, huh? Damn pricks!" Nnoitora yelled as he bashed his hands on the table. Grimmjow gave him a death glare, but Nnoitora didn't faulter, until an annoyed Ulquiorra spoke up.

"Grimmjow and Ichigo didn't take away your fuck. Even if Ichigo and Grimmjow didn't do anything, Nnoitora, you still wouldn't have had a fuck from me, or anyone else." Ulquiorra dissed as he continued his emotionless charade. Nnoitora's jaw dropped and the other Espada burst into laughter. Nnoitora sat down and huffed as Grimmjow and Ichigo smirked, their uke was a good disser.

"That's enough." Aizen spoke. He was usually calm and collected with a fake smile plastered on his face, but now he was by no means calm. His voice was filled with anger, hate and...jealousy? All the Espada shut up and sat back, acting much more well behaved than usual, even Ulquiorra seemed more uptight. Aizen stepped out from the darknees and sat as his thrown, his spiritual pressure raining down with unrestrained force. Ulquiorra put one hand on the table to keep himself upright as the energy seemed directed at him. Ichigo and Grimmjow noticed this and watched warily as Ulquiorra began to sweat from the exertion. Then the pressure released and Ulquiorra let out a few pants before sitting back in his chair, breathing heavily. Ichigo and Grimmjow untensed, at least Ulquiorra wasn't getting squashed now.

"I have called this meeting to dicuss cartain...relationships. Espada are allowed to be mated, but their signs of mating should be kept a discreet as possible, though I can see that cannot be helped at the moment. Though I suggest the rest of you do not get any ideas. Regular relationships and mating are permitted, but flaunting your mating to everyone is forbiden. That is all, you are dismissed." Aizen said as the Espada got up and began filing out of the room, but just as Ulquiorra was about to exit Aizen spoke, "Ulquiorra you are to stay, the rest of you are to be in your own quarters, Grimmjow." Aizen said as Grimmjow huffed and walked to the stair case leading to the sixth floor. Ichigo headed to the direct starcase to the eleventh floor that he, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow didn't know they had. The rest of the Espada also went to their staircases and continued upward. As soon as Aizen was sure all the Esapada's were in their quarters and no one was around the large double doors leading to the metting room slammed shut. Ulquiorra barely stopped himself from jumping.

"Ulquiorra, have you not noticed my gestures as of late?" Aizen asked quetly from his new found place only inches behind Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra couldn't stop himself from jumping that time, he didn't even notice the man had moved before he suddenly whispered in his ear, his hot breath waffting off the back of Ulquiorra's neck. Aizen then moved his hand down and barely resited the urge to squeeze Ulquiorra's left ass cheek.

"I have not. May I ask what you mean Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked with a slight hint of unease in his voice. Aizen felt hurt, Ulquiorra didn't notice his flurting, not even once? He sighed and wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra waste, pulling the smaller body backards into his chest. Ulquiorra stiffened and attempted to push the hands off, but Aizen held firm and the hairs on the back of Ulquiorra's neck stood up.

"I mean, Ulquiorra, that I have been constantly flirting with you. I even let you have a relationship with Grimmjow and Ichigo to show you who was better. I did not expect you to mate with them and be taken out of my grasp. Now you will have to be punished for your horrible mistake." Aizen spoke evily. Ulquiorra immediately acted and wripped the hands from his waist as he stood to face his supperior. He did not want to be punished, he did nothing wrong. How was he to know Aizen liked him?

"I do not understand. I did nothing wrong. I mearly failed to see your advances and now you punish me? I am affraid that is not very logical." Ulquiorra spoke monotone, hoping Aizen would not punish him. The last Espada to be punished, at least in the illusion, was Grimmjow and he got his arm cut off and was kicked from the ranks. He did not want that happening, even if he could grow his arm back shortly after, it would still be painful while it was choped off and growing back.

"You have done something wrong, you chose two Espada over you own creator, your god." Aizen said as he unsheithed Kyouka Suigetsu and charged. Ulquiorra in turn, unsheithed his sword and prepared himself for a battle he was sure to loose.

...TO BE CONTINUED...

~...~

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!

Hope you liked this chapter and sorry about the cliff hanger!

It was the only way that i could get this chapter out soon enough for you guys to read it! (not that soon is really that soon anymore)

Next chapter will be out within the next week, i am almost over my writer's block for one of my other stories...

ANYWAYS...

**REVEIW** PLEASE!

BYE!


	3. DISCONTINUED, small ending chapter

I'M SORRY!

I got really bored with this story and it's going to be discontinued...

I MIGHT start it back up eventually, but don't get your hopes up.

I have a really bad habit of starting a story and having no idea what the plot is, so ya...

BUT, I will show you the small bit of a chapter that i discontinued in the middle...

I hope you like and you can flame me for it if you want, i really don't care, i delete flames anyways :(

* * *

**You have done something wrong, you chose two Espada over you own creator, your god. Aizen said as he unsheathed Kyouka Suigetsu and charged. Ulquiorra, in turn, unsheathed his sword and prepared himself for a battle he was sure to lose.**

~...~

"Lord Aizen! I realize and deeply apologize for my mistake, but I beleive you are going to far!" Ulquiorra shouted over the metallic clang of metal scraping. Aizen paid him no mind a slashed down Ulquiorra's chest, creating a deep cut from his right shoulder to left hip. Ulquiorra winced, but didn't falter as he countered a hit, the force of it sending him hurling into a wall. It dented and crumbled slightly on contact, but didn't break; Aizen's walls were especially hard in this room. Ulquiorra spat out down blood and wiped his chin as he pulled himself from the rubble. Aizen smirked and flash stepped over, hitting Ulquiorra in the stomach and causing the small arrancar to fall forward, landing on his knees and right hand while his left hand held his aching abdominal.

"Enclose, Murciélago! Segunda Etapa!" Ulquiorra shouted clutching his sword as his injuries healed and he skipped from his first release straight to his second. Dark green energy surrounded him and he quickly changed into his released mode. The energy cleared and Aizen's eyes widened, he knew that Ulquiorra had a second release; he just didn't know it was this..._sexy_. Aizen almost felt bad about hurting such a hot creature, but if the bat refused to take him as a mate he should punish him. He was not going to kill him, he couldn't bring himself to, but bringing pain was a whole other story **(not really it's still this story, don't worry ;P)**.

**~Cero Floor (Top floor)~**

"That's Ulquiorra's release, he's in trouble!" Ichigo said frantically as he sonidoed out of the room.

**~Sexta Floor (5th floor)~**

"Ulquiorra just released, something's wrong!" Grimmjow spoke warily as he also sonidoed out of the room.

**~Both~**

_'Please let me get there in time!'_ They thought as they rushed to the throne room.

**~Thrown room~**

Ulquiorra then flew at Aizen with killing intent, he didn't want to be punished he had mates that he wanted to keep and Aizen wasn't going to take them away from him. His clawed hand connected with what he thought was Aizen's chest, but it was simply air. His eyes widened, Aizen was using Kyouka Suigetsu's ability, of course he wasn't going to win. Then he felt a stinging pain in his shoulder, Aizen had stabbed him. He winced and pulled forward only to have Aizen slash him across the space between his wings. Ulquiorra used his tail to attack Aizen, but Aizen grabbed it and squeezed the tuft at the end. Ulquiorra smacked a hand over his mouth before he moaned. His face flushed pink though and he cursed under his breath. Aizen then released his tail and kicked him into a wall.

"Damn it" Ulquiorra swore as he pulled his battered body from the clumps of marble debris. He wiped the blood from his mouth again and readied for a fight, but little did he know it was already over. Before he could move Aizen launched forward and bit deep into his neck. Ulquiorra screamed loudly, it hurt more than anything he'd ever felt before and he couldn't stand it. He pushed Aizen back and grabbed the bit mark on the left side of his neck, right between Ichigo's and Grimmjow's. His eyes widened in realization.

"I will not." He said simply as he almost collapsed to his knees, barely keeping conscious from his injuries. He then sonidoed to the other side of the room. If he couldn't fight then he would simply avoid Aizen until Ichigo and Grimmjow came. Aizen smirked and dragged the blade across his arm. Ulquiorra screamed and grabbed his chest falling to the ground on his knees. He felt nothing, but pain rip through his very existence, it hurt so much! Aizen walked forward and stuck the blade into his own foot and Ulquiorra cried in agony. He looked up, pleading with Aizen to stop. The only answer he got was Aizen leaning down and whispering in his ear.

"This is a special mark; it allows my pain to go directly to you. Well, I supposed that isn't entirely true. I still feel it, but you feel it in your entire body 10 times worse. It is quite useful for punishment. Though it is also a mating bite, now all you have to do is bite back and the torture will stop." Aizen said as he pulled Ulquiorra head toward his neck on the right side, the submissive side.

"I...I...wo-won't." Ulquiorra coughed out between hacks of pain. Aizen set his blade on Ulquiorra's left hip and slashed up, quickly. Creating an identical mark to the one earlier caused in his sealed mode. Ulquiorra coughed again, blood dribbling down his chin that Aizen wiped away. Aizen looked at Ulquiorra, who shook his head in defiance. Aizen sighed and stuck the blade through his stomach and to the other side...ow. Ulquiorra screamed a blood curdling scream as he doubled over clutching his stomach and chest tightly. He coughed and hacked until he grew dizzy, falling to the side with his left wing draped of his injured body.

Aizen reached down and grabbed Ulquiorra around the neck, lifting him and slamming him into the wall, while glaring at him. Aizen couldn't hold back anymore, he reached forward and stuck his hand in Ulquiorra's hollow hole. Ulquiorra's breath hitched and he looked down, eyes wide. Aizen slowly pressed a finger down in the center of the bottom of the hole. Ulquiorra's vision went hazy and his mind went into lock-down. He never knew that his hollow hole was such a great weakness.

"N…no…" Ulquiorra muttered as he began to pass out. Pressing the spot in the hollow hole wouldn't kill him, but it didn't feel great either. It felt odd and his mind couldn't tell if it was good or bad so it was shutting itself down. He let out a ragged breath as he tried to pull the arm from his collar bones, but he barely could even lift his arms up to grab the offending limb. He took a long breath as the darkness finally overcame him and he fell forward into Aizen's arm, unconscious.

"AIZEN!" Ichigo and Grimmjow screamed in fury as they rushed in and saw Ulquiorra fall into Aizen's arms. He was covered in cuts, gashes, blood, and bits of dirt, rock, and sweat. Finally his eyes were partially open and the shine in them was gone. They were dull and lifeless staring straight ahead with no recognition. They felt unrestrained anger as Aizen simply grabbed Ulquiorra's hair and held him out. He then pulled him back into his arms and wrapped his arm around his small chest as he held him upright. Ulquiorra's eyes were still open and staring ahead as Aizen licked his neck and nibbled it like a lover. That was the last fucking straw! Before Aizen knew what hit him Ichigo had Ulquiorra in his arms and his hand in Aizen's chest wrapping around Aizen's heart. Aizen let out a short scream at the excruciating pain, but then he smirked.

"What the hell are you smirking abo-" Grimmjow began, but was cut off as Ulquiorra jerked and screamed so loud that it broke part of the ceiling. Ichigo and Grimmjow were at a loss for words. Ulquiorra pushed out of Ichigo arms still screaming as he fell to the ground grabbing his chest as his wings flapped hysterically. Grimmjow ran over and attempted to get Ulquiorra, but one of the wings immediately blocked his route. Ulquiorra was still screaming and panting heavily. Then he began screaming words that Ichigo and Grimmjow immediately froze at.

"DON'T HURT AIZEN! DON'T HURT HIM! STOP! LET HIM GO PLEASE! DON'T HURT! DON'T HURT! DON'T HURT!" He screamed hysterically clutching his chest with his wings and tail flailing around behind him. Ichigo didn't know what to do so he tensed and ripped his heart out of his chest quickly. Aizen was dead before the pain registered in his mind. Ulquiorra let out one final scream and clung to his chest. His wings and covered him as he changed back into his normal self. Then he passed out and the last thing he saw were two pairs of very concerned eyes.

~...~

* * *

Sucky spot to end it right? Ya, i know...

Well, what happens after that is sort of a rough draft in my head...

Ichigo becomes the leader/king of Las Noches. He and Grimmjow take care of Ulquiorra, who is recovering, and they live happily ever after...

I really am sorry about discontinuing this, but a person's got to do what a person's got to do...

Hope you like it and review if you want...

Bye.


	4. Author's note

First off...

I APPOLIGIZE FOR THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

'Cause...

1) I know how utterly cruel it is to see a story is updated, click on it, scroll to the new "chapter" and find out it isn't really a chapter at all, but an Author's note

& 2) Know that when there is an author's note it's usually nothing good and ends up making you mad at the Author

* * *

BUT! This is suppose is good Author's note...I guess...

Possibly...

Yeah, well, from when I wrote this (you can check the update date to see) I had 3 1/2 days left of school!

And guess what? Since I don't have homework (or other time consuming junk that must be done) I can FINALLY update my stories.

Though, there are a few stories that I have grown hateful of and now wonder why I even attempted to write in the first place. Some of them are up for adoption if you guys want to finsih them for your selves.

* * *

These adoptable stories include:

1) Happy Days

2) 3 Way Mates

3) We're WHAT!

* * *

The stories that are canceled and will most likely be deleted are:

1) Bunny Farm

2) Double Dare

* * *

I hope I didn't kill any of you a little on the inside by getting rid of these. ¬¬

If you wish to adopt please **PRIVATE MESSAGE** me.

Do NOT review to invloving adoptio. PLEASE!

* * *

So...I hope I can ask you guys to be patient for just a little bit longer.


End file.
